CLOSET FRIEND
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Dipper finds a friend that lives in his closet.


CLOSET FRIEND

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A CREEPY

A few weeks after coming into Gravity Falls, Mabel had noticed how distance Dipper was becoming. She has many friends he didn't have any 'real friends' but She knew of his "imagery friend" named Bill. She would hear Dipper whispering to 'Bill' in the late hours of the night, at first she had asked,

"Dipper? Who are you talking to?"

Dipper was sitting up, frame slightly bent forward and legs kicking in the empty air beside the tall bed. The slightly moonlight room seemingly casted dark shadows over her brother, his dark brown eyes shot from the closet door and towards his sister.

"I'm talking to Bill."

Sitting up fully she looked confused; "You didn't tell me you brought a friend over."

Dipper smiled wickedly, the gums of his teeth showing and wrapped himself in the blue blanket from his bed. "That's because he was already here when got here."

The smile unnerved Mabel to no end, "W-Where is he?" She stuttered.

Dipper pointed to the closet door. "In there, he likes to sleep in there."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood there shakily and Dipper began to giggle at her unease. She began to move towards the darkened closet, floorboards creaking as she walked, Dippers quiet giggling became louder as she got closer to the door. Her hand rested against the cold metal handled and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and flung the door open.

Nothing.

There was nothing in there but the clothes they had put in there and dirty laundry.

She huffed and closed the door, she began to notice that Dipper was laughing, and quite loudly at that. Fearing he would wake Grunkle Stan she tried to get him to stop, asking what was funny.

"Hahahaha!YOU!hahahahaha!" He spoke in between bouts of laughter.

She began to hear heavy footsteps on the stairs, the door was swung open.

"What in the heck is going on up here?! Can't an old man get some sleep?!" Grunkle Stan shouted a bit frustrated at the loud level of laughter. He looked towards Mabel, expecting to see her overly bright face laughing but instead saw a look of panic.

"Grunkle Stan? Dipper won't stop laughing." She said her voice filled with worry as her brothers face began turning a violent shade of red.

"Kid?" Grunkle Stan walked over to the bed and bent down quite painfully to the kids level. He could see the boy's face clearly now, eyes glazed over a wide painfully smile and the tear tracks.

"Seriously you can stop now."

But Dipper didn't and soft laughter spilled from the smiling mouth and finally began to die down into hiccups. The boy rubbed his eyes and coughed, blinking confusion.

"G-Grunkle Stan?"

"Are you done with you laughing fit squirt?"

"I wasn't laughing...Bill was."

Grunkle Stan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. "Who's Bill?"

Dipper looked towards the closet door and spoke, "A friend."

Grunkle Stan got up even if concern was in his face his voice was nonchalant , "Go back to sleep kid."

After that accident Mabel tried to avoid the closet more and tried to get out of the house more. She began to talk less to Dipper and more to her friends, whenever Dipper had tried to talk to her, she always had something else to do she even called him crazy behind his back. But that was okay with Dipper, he knew he didn't have any friends besides the man in the closet, Dipper wasn't going to keep her from her friends. She had a chance in society, he didn't.

"Are you even real?" He had asked one night.

"As real as the universe pinetree."

Dipper slipped quietly out of bed and after making sure the blanket was secure on his shoulders he went to the closet. Opening it and walking in, he closed the door behind him.

"Why am I the only one who can see you?"

He felt a clawed hand gently lifting his bangs from his forehead.

"You are one of many 'Star Child'. Your birth mark can let you see things that human eyes were never meant to."

Dipper felt a warm body cocoon itself around him, "You are precious my little sapling."

Dipper sighed contently as he let the creatures sleep magic work its way to his brain.

"Sweet dreams."

/

Mabel had become more nervous and worried when Dipper began to sleep in the closet, which wasn't unusual considering her brother could fall asleep stand in up. But she was worried no less.

One night Dipper wasn't in the closet or his bed, or in the bathroom, kitchen, gift shop or in Soos's break room. She wailed for Grunkle Stan, he came running with a base ball bat and asking what was wrong.

"Dipper's Gone!"

They set up a search party in the woods the day after he was declared missing.

They searched for three days, only finding his blanket and socks tangled in the branches.

The last day they were searching, the police officers heard a man's voice ringing around them.

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are~

They began rushing towards the noise Mabel's heart beating loudly, stopping quietly at the edge of a small flower filled clearing. Guns and dogs pointed towards a fancy yellow tux wearing man that was hunches over something in it's lap. The blond man sang quietly as he picked the flowers around him. A small giggle came from a small lump in the mans lap as it sat up flowers crowning his brown hair. Dipper straddled the mans thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist as the man stood.

He turned to the search party. "Hello there puny mortals! The names Bill! Bill Cipher!" He gently cradled the boy closer to him. "This is Dipper, you've no doubt have been looking for him yes?"

Mabel froze as she heard the name, her brother wasn't lying, he was real.

The police chief walked forward slightly. "Give us the boy and come quietly or else."

The blond man laughed holding on to the boy tighter, "Or else what Bub? You gonna shoot me?" His eye turned red and the joy from earlier was gone and Dipper whimpered at the look.

"Look away sapling."

The guns began to rise, and in a flash of flames the man and the boy was gone.

"They will never take you away from me my precious." He cuddled the boy tighter and Dipper sighed in contentment.

"You can stay with me, and nobody will hurt you for the rest of eternity."

The boy smiled.

END


End file.
